Microwave communication, optical fiber communication and satellite communication are three major means of modern communication transmission. The microwave communication, which generally adopts the point-to-point transmission, is now mainly applied to the bearer network of the 2G/3G mobile service to provide a mobile operator with the transmission of voice and data service, and has the characteristics of large transmission capacity, stable long-distance transmission quality, small investment, short construction cycle, convenient maintenance and the like.
The typical network topology that the microwave communication is applied to the mobile bearer network is as shown in FIG. 1. The point-to-point scenario can be applied to the backbone transmission between base stations or between a base station and a control station of the base station or an access gateway.
Generally, a microwave communication node consists of a modem unit and a Radio Frequency (RF) sending-receiving unit, wherein the modem unit includes a base-band interface and a modem unit and is usually placed inside a room and thus is called an In-Door Unit (IDU). The RF sending-receiving unit mainly implements an RF sending-receiving function and is usually placed on an iron tower with an antenna, and is called an Out-Door Unit (ODU).
With the development of the mobile wireless network and the Ethernet technology, the microwave transmission is gradually developed from the traditional Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) service transmission into the modern hybrid service transmission, i.e., a hybrid mode of various data, such as TDM, E1 and Ethernet; and the transmission capacity also increases gradually. Data from different interfaces is uniformly scheduled and encapsulated into a data frame to be modulated by the modem unit and then sent out through the RF unit.
However, by a microwave communication data transmission method in the related arts, a receiving terminal would not receive the data frame correctly, so that the microwave communication is very poor in reliability. The processing processes of the modem unit at a sending terminal and a receiving terminal in the traditional microwave communication are as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. Specifically, in the traditional microwave communication, after a system is powered on, the Media Access Control (MAC) layer data of the sending terminal is subjected to channel encoding, framing, and digital intermediate-frequency processing in sequence to be sent out; and the receiving terminal performs digital intermediate-frequency processing, synchronization, equalization, de-framing and channel decoding on the received data to obtain MAC layer data, wherein the synchronization and equalization of the receiving terminal need to be gradually converged based on user data; and at present, pilot frequency may be inserted in the user data in an equal interval to speed up the synchronization and equalization, but the following problems still exist: 1, the user data sent initially may be wasted since the synchronization and the equalization are not converged; and 2, although the pilot frequency exists in the data frame, the pilot frequency in the data frame is generally small in density in order to maximize the user throughput, accordingly, the convergence speed for the synchronization and the equalization is very low and the data sent initially would also be wasted.